Bmblb
by Kyomori
Summary: Tras el reencuentro de las cuatro integrantes del equipo RWBY, Yang y Blake intentan olvidar los males del pasado y ser compañeras de nuevo. La tensión entre ellas aún está presente y el recuerdo del malvado Adam Taurus la atormenta, pero Yang tratará de comprender a una arrepentida Blake que sigue culpándose por lo que ocurrió en la trágica caída de la Academia Beacon.
1. Chapter 1

Había perdido toda cuenta de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que fijó su mirada en aquellos llamativos ojos felinos. Ni qué decir que las palabras que pretendía pronunciar se habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta, sin intención de dar explicación alguna de la razón por la que su alma rota aún continuaba siendo testigo de aquel fatídico momento. Si bien Yang había decidido darle una oportunidad para que su estrecha amistad siguiera siendo la misma, no comprendía el porqué de aquel acto de crueldad hacia ella. Ante la inesperada caída de Beacon durante el Vytal Festival, Yang había arriesgado su propia vida solo para protegerla de aquel infame que la perseguía y amenazada, y que llevaba por nombre Adam Taurus. ¿Qué había ocurrido hasta entonces? ¿Realmente aquella chica ante sus ojos era Blake Belladonna, o quizás solo la mismísima personificación del diablo?

Yang bajaba las escaleras de la casa el día anterior; la hermana de su compañero, Jaune Arc, los había acogido en su hogar después de su complicado viaje hasta Argus. Podía ver cómo el chico rubio hablaba animadamente con su hermana, o cómo el reservado Lie Ren tomaba una cálida taza de chocolate mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás de aquel amplio salón; parecía encontrarse en un estado de paz absoluta en cada momento del día.

—Buenos días —la saludó Ren, en cuanto terminó de dar el primer sorbo a su chocolate caliente, percatándose de la presencia de Yang. La rubia le devolvió el gesto y caminó hasta él con la intención de entablar conversación, a lo que Ren se desplazó sobre su asiento para hacerle un hueco a su lado.

Pero Blake también se encontraba allí. Apoyada sobre la pared con semblante serio, observando a través de una ventana algún punto concreto en el paisaje que desde allí podía vislumbrarse, suspiraba con pesadez mientras una batalla interna parecía atormentarla. Era claro que los pensamientos de culpa por los hechos pasados aún inundaban su mente. Había tratado de ser cercana de nuevo a su compañera, pero ésta no había reaccionado demasiado bien a todo ello. Yang seguía sufriendo algunos malos sueños sobre Adam y su pérdida del brazo derecho, pero Blake le aseguraba que no temiera; que ella no se volvería a ir de su lado. Si, de nuevo, tuvieran en un futuro la desafortunada ocasión de ver al ex líder radical del llamado White Fang, Blake estaría allí para protegerla. ¿Protegerla? Podrían ambas haber muerto aquella noche a manos de aquel vulgar asesino, ¿y lo único que Blake tenía que decir es que la protegería? Yang habría dado casi cualquier cosa por no haber vivido aquel incidente e, incluso, llegar a eliminar a Adam; y ella ni siquiera podía asegurarle que sintiera tanto rencor hacia su antiguo amante como para tratar de vengarse por el dolor que causó, en vez de limitarse a evitar que la atacara. Aunque en el fondo Yang sabía que había exagerado ante tal situación, y que el camino hacia la venganza no era el correcto, su herida emocional no estaba cerrada aún. ¿Qué más necesitaba? ¿Por qué aquellos demonios seguían con ella hasta en sueños?

Fue entonces cuando Yang descartó acompañar a Ren y decidió que lo correcto era comprobar si su compañera se encontraba en buenas condiciones. Tampoco habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar del tema con tranquilidad, y la única oportunidad que se presentó no acabó como debía.

—¿Blake? —la llamó con voz tenue una vez que se acercó a ella, posando con cierta inquietud su mano sobre el hombro de la fauno—. ¿Estás bien?

—Yang... —alcanzó a decir la nombrada, girando su rostro hasta ver los ojos de la chica rubia. Ni siquiera habría necesitado mirarla para saber que era ella, pues disponía de un buen sentido del olfato y conocía su aroma corporal a la perfección.

—Escucha —Yang pudo ver una vez más esa mirada de culpabilidad en su compañera, por lo que decidió hablar—, sé que fui muy dura contigo el otro día, pero no me gusta verte así. No me lo tengas tan en cuenta, ya sabes que soy muy impulsiva...

—Pero ya nada es como antes, Yang —respondió Blake, arrepentida y rompiendo el contacto visual con la chica rubia—. Todo fue por mi culpa, por dejarte y huir como siempre. Incluso mi semblanza me permite huir de mis enemigos.

Yang no deseaba que Blake se martirizara por más tiempo, y pensaba que ambas habían tenido ya suficiente como para seguir con un entendimiento a medias, unas sinceras miradas que no llegan y un escudo para el afecto y el cariño. Arropó entonces a la fauno con cuidado entre sus brazos, notando que Blake se estremecía por la sorpresa de aquella acción, y trató de tranquilizarla.

—Está bien, Blake —dijo, en voz baja—. Me dolió mucho el hecho de que te fueras, pero lo más importante es que estás aquí ahora. Si Adam vuelve a intentar matarnos, lucharemos juntas contra él.

—¿Estás... segura? Dijiste que aún tienes pesadillas a veces —recordó Blake.

Yang se distanció un poco de su compañera y asintió, decidida. Por su parte, Blake no sabía qué decir y se limitó a sonreír, perdiendo un poco ese miedo al rechazo de la chica rubia. Había tantas cosas que querría haberle dicho en ese instante, tantas explicaciones y tantas disculpas por sus errores... que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Debía contarle la verdad; que su fugaz huida fue más por terror que por cobardía, que cada día en su exilio pensó todo el tiempo en querer volver y que jamás elegiría a Adam por encima de ella. Yang aún parecía dolida en su interior aunque lo negara, y Blake lo sabía. Fue entonces cuando, en un intento por no separarse de ella nunca más, la fauno envolvió con sus brazos a la chica rubia en cuanto notó que ésta se alejaba levemente de su cuerpo. Yang parecía sorprenderse igualmente, pero aceptó y correspondió gratamente aquella muestra de cariño.

—Confía en mí —le pedía la joven Belladonna con un hilo de voz, mientras sentía en su propia piel la agradable calidez de su compañera—, jamás te traicionaré.

—Lo sé —respondió Yang. Había dejado que sus dedos llegaran hasta el pelo de Blake y se entrelazaran dulcemente entre sus cabellos negros.

Tanto Ren como Jaune, allí presentes, se sentían satisfechos al ver que las dos chicas parecían ser más cercanas de nuevo. Era una gran noticia, debido a que esa noche debían hacer equipo para tratar de encontrar a Qrow u Oscar. Ambos se encontraban en paradero desconocido y tanto Yang como su hermana pequeña, Ruby, necesitaban asegurarse de que, al menos, su tío estaba bien. Quizás solo pasaría las horas emborrachándose en cualquier bar de aquella ciudad pero, ¿quién iba a estar libre de todo peligro? En cualquier momento podían verse en una situación crítica sin previo aviso.

Aquella noche, de hecho, parecía tranquila cuando Blake y Yang salieron a patrullar. La quebrada luna iluminaba parcialmente su camino, y las propias luminarias de las calles destapaban todo rincón que pudiera estar en la oscuridad. Ambas caminaron durante horas, preguntando en varios locales de las cercanías, pero no parecía haber rastro del hombre de la guadaña.

—Descansemos un poco, Blake —propuso la chica rubia, deteniendo su paso. Había visto un nuevo local en el que preguntar y, si lo necesitaban, conseguir algo de beber. Su compañera también se detuvo y volvió la vista atrás para mirarla—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Estoy bien —respondió la fauno. Vio entonces a Yang marchar en dirección al antiguo local que se situaba cerca de ellas.

Blake acabó sentándose en uno de los bancos metálicos que decoraban la amplia calle. Tenía la sensación de que su compañera iba a tomarse su tiempo para encontrar algo de beber y que le aportara calor; Argus podía ser realmente frío a altas horas de la noche.

Dentro del local, Yang paseaba entre la gente posando sus ojos en cualquier persona que se pareciera físicamente a Qrow, antes de llegar a la barra de aquella taberna. El dueño del bar se había percatado de la presencia de la chica rubia desde que ésta había cruzado la puerta de entrada; no era muy usual ver a una chica con pintas de cazadora entre los clientes habituales. A sus 50 años, su larga experiencia como tabernero le decía que aquella joven no era como las demás.

—Strawberry sunrise, sin hielo —pidió Yang con una sonrisa, una vez que llegó a la barra. El dueño pareció extrañarse al principio, pero en pocos segundos confirmó sus sospechas: aquella chica era una cazadora.

—¿No eres un poco joven para beber? —bromeó el hombre, con el propósito de llamar su atención.

—Creo que a mi edad he podido vivir más de lo que tú vivirás jamás, abuelo —respondió ella con cierta combinación de prepotencia y simpatía—. ¿Has visto por los alrededores a algún tipo alto, moreno y con ropas de cazador últimamente?

—¿Qué me darás a cambio de esa información? —preguntó el duelo del local, terminando de preparar la bebida que posteriormente posicionó frente a Yang. Ésta parecía pensárselo por unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Hagamos un trato: tú me das esa información y yo prometo no destruir por completo este apestoso bar a puñetazos —dijo, sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios—. ¿Qué me dices?

—Malditos cazadores —se rindió el hombre finalmente, suspirando con pesadez—, nunca se puede negociar con vosotros. No he visto por aquí a ese tipo que mencionas, pero si lo buscas en lugares como éste quiere decir que acabará apareciendo tarde o temprano en alguno de los locales cercanos.

Yang no parecía estar muy orgullosa con aquella respuesta. Primeramente porque lo que aquel hombre decía ella ya lo sabía; Qrow estaría en algún bar de la zona. Y segundo, había estado perdiendo el tiempo hablando con ese tipo dejando a Blake sola sin necesidad. Tomó aquella copa y se la bebió con efusividad ante la mirada atónita del tabernero.

—Gracias por su colaboración —se despidió, antes de marcharse.

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de girar completamente por sí misma, ya que Blake había entrado corriendo al local y sujetado a Yang por sus hombros, obligándola a estar ante ella frente a frente. Parecía asustada e intranquila, y sus manos temblaban; algo debía haberle pasado ahí fuera mientras ella no estaba. Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo y el desconcierto, como si le hubieran amenazado de muerte o hubiera pasado por un momento crítico y traumático.

—Vayámonos de aquí, Yang —pidió la fauno—. Por favor.

—Blake, estás temblando —decía Yang, mientras igualmente posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañera, comprobando su gran nerviosismo.

—Por favor, Yang... —la fauno casi parecía suplicar por que se fueran de allí.

Yang estaba muy confundida ante el comportamiento de su compañera; no era algo propio de ella el estar en esas condiciones o actuar de aquella manera, pero supo que tenía que sacarla de ese lugar lo antes posible y regresar al hogar de la hermana de Jaune. La chica rubia asintió y, tras sujetar con firmeza la mano de Blake, salió con ella apresurada del lugar. Podía dar por concluida la batida de esa noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían llegado a la casa de la hermana de Jaune a altas horas de la noche. Blake seguía en aquel estado de intranquilidad, así que su anfitriona aconsejó a Yang llevarla a una de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba e intentar que descansara como era debido. Sin necesitar ayuda, la chica rubia acompañó a su compañera hasta un dormitorio individual, la acostó sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado. Yang podía notar que su cuerpo aún temblaba levemente; ¿sería por el gélido clima de Argus o realmente algo grave le había ocurrido?

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó la chica rubia. Había vuelto a posar su mano sobre el hombro de Blake, para tranquilizarla.

—Mejor, gracias —respondió ésta, mientras trataba de acurrucarse en aquel colchón. Yang se percató de ello y se levantó para coger una de las mantas que yacían sobre una silla en aquella estancia, con intención de abrigar a su compañera.

—¿Qué ocurrió ahí fuera, Blake? —interrogó con semblante serio, mientras volvía a sentarse sobre la cama y cubría a la fauno con la manta—. ¿Te quedaste... atrapada en un árbol?

Aunque su intención era aliviar la tensión del ambiente, aquella broma no fue muy bien recibida por Blake, pues su mirada asesina impactó directamente en los ojos de Yang. Ésta sonrió de manera forzada mientras se alejaba levemente de su compañera y se llevaba una de sus manos a la nuca.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó la chica rubia, volviendo a ocupar su lugar. La mirada de Blake pareció pasar de enfadada a preocupada, y Yang la intentó reconfortar de nuevo rodeando su costado con el brazo—. Hey, ¿qué ocurre?

—Yang... ¿confías en mí? —preguntó la fauno, aunque por su tono de voz casi parecía rogarle por su confianza; no cuestionarla.

—Claro que confío en ti, Blake. Deja ya de preocuparte por eso. Somos compañeras y también somos amigas... o algo así —decía, apartando la vista de la chica morena.

—¿Algo así? —al fin Blake parecía mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de entre tanta seriedad. La idea de ver a Yang un tanto confundida se le hacía digno de ver.

—Oye, Blake... —se aventuró la chica rubia, aún sin mirar a su compañera de equipo—, ¿qué era lo que sentías por Adam? ¿Admiración? ¿Obsesión? ¿Tal vez lujuria? ¿O quizás... amor?

Una pregunta complicada se presentaba ahora para Blake; nunca había estado muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia Adam, pero de igual manera podía decir lo mismo con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Yang. Desde que se habían conocido, Blake sentía que había una unión especial entre ellas pero, ¿qué tipo de unión era aquella? La fauno ni siquiera se había sorprendido de que Yang comenzara a titubear sobre la relación de amigas o "algo así" que habían estado construyendo durante meses, y que para ninguna de las dos era una simple amistad. Incluso Adam se percató de la estrecha relación que ella y la chica rubia habían conseguido consolidar en tan poco tiempo; "Voy a destruir todo aquello que amas, empezando por ella", dijo. Era notable que el líder radical del White Fang no sentía afecto alguno por la compañera de Blake, sino todo lo contrario: más bien parecía que se resistiera a que su amada le fuera arrebatada por encontrar otra persona a quien amar.

—Yo... no lo sé —dijo la fauno, entre suspiros. Para ella podía ser difícil aclarar sus pensamientos en ese tipo de cuestiones—. Supongo que le admiraba por cómo defendía sus ideales.

—¿Admirabas que fuera un asesino? —contestó Yang, la cual pareció molestarse por la respuesta.

—Al principio yo no me daba cuenta; mi admiración hacia él era todo lo que yo veía —Blake suspiró, pues volvió a ver aquella expresión de molestia en Yang—. Escucha, eso acabó hace mucho tiempo. Jamás volveré a seguir sus pasos— la fauno se incorporó y sujetó una de las manos de su compañera—. Quiero quedarme contigo, así que prométeme que confiarás en mí, pase lo que pase.

Yang le había devuelto la mirada en cuanto sintió que tomaba su mano, pero quedó perdida en sus ojos con solo oír que Blake deseaba quedarse a su lado. Le hicieron falta unos segundos para reaccionar a aquella petición.

—Sí, lo prometo —dijo, finalmente.

...

Yang había dejado a Blake descansar por el momento, aunque seguía sin saber qué era aquello que tenía a su compañera tan intranquila. Quiso no presionarla y esperar a que se recuperara un poco para volverle a preguntar el día siguiente.

Bajaba entonces, de nuevo, por aquellas escaleras la mañana posterior a la búsqueda, encontrando allí a su hermana, Ruby Rose, y su compañera, Weiss Schnee. Ambas parecían muy concentradas en cierto objeto sobre la mesita de centro que se situaba frente a los sofás.

—¿Por qué la dejaste ahí, Weiss? —preguntaba Ruby a su compañera, con aparente secretismo.

—¿Qué? ¡Tú la dejaste ahí, Ruby! —respondió ésta, algo molesta—. ¿Quién en esta casa usa y expande rosas rojas cuando utiliza su semblanza?

—Pero la que te di ayer era blanca, no roja —explicó la joven, tratando de hacerse entender—. No lo entiendo, ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?

La mayor de ellas se llevó su mano a la frente mientras suspiraba con pesadez; las discusiones con aquella chica de capa y capucha rojas podían llegar a ser agotadoras. La tarde anterior, durante la preparación de Yang y Blake para la búsqueda, ambas habían estado usando parte de su aura con fines no muy apegados a las batallas contra enemigos, y todo ello debido a su estado de aburrimiento en aquella casa. Ruby obtuvo una preciosa rosa roja y Weiss consiguió teñirla de un blanco puro y brillante, algo que fascinó a las dos chicas y las tuvo entretenidas durante unas horas. La joven Rose decidió que aquella rosa blanca se la quedara Weiss, a modo de regalo, para que siempre recordara la pureza de su amistad con ella. Claro era que, al ver esa misma mañana una rosa de aquel intenso rojo pasión, se sembrada la discordia entre las dos compañeras de equipo.

—¿De verdad estáis discutiendo por una rosa? —dijo Yang, acercándose a la mesita donde se encontraba aquella flor—. ¿No tenéis más formas de divertiros?

—¡Yang! —la llamó Weiss, con aparente urgencia—. Haz el favor de decirle a Ruby que no malinterprete la situación. Yo no dejé esta rosa roja aquí.

—¡Pero yo tampoco fui! —replicó la menor, para luego dirigirse a su hermana—. Ayer le regalé a Weiss la rosa blanca que creamos como símbolo de pureza, y pensé que ella había dejado aquí una roja para mí.

—¿Le regalaste la blanca y pura, y ella te quiere regalar una rojo pasión? —Yang miró a la joven Schnee acto seguido y cambió su expresión confundida a una mucho más relajada, casi queriendo burlarse de la situación—. Weiss... ¿qué proposiciones son esas? Ruby aún es menor de edad.

—Yo no hice ninguna proposición —Weiss se encaró a Yang mientras ésta trataba de aguantar las inmensas ganas de reír a carcajadas y, viendo que su amenazante mirada no bastaba para dejarla callada, le dio la espalda con gesto malhumorado y se retiró al porche exterior que daba al jardín—. ¡Hablar con vosotras es una completa pérdida de tiempo!

Antes de que cualquiera de las hermanas pudiera decir una palabra, Jaune entró por la puerta principal de la casa y caminó hasta la mesita de centro. Sin dudarlo, tomó aquella rosa roja y fue con ella hasta la cocina para colocarla en un pequeño jarrón con sumo cuidado.

—A Saphron le encantará —se dirigió Jaune a las dos chicas allí presentes—. La encontré esta mañana mientras daba un paseo por los alrededores. Es bonita, ¿verdad?

—Así que tú la dejaste en la mesita —trató de decir Yang, entre risas.

—¿Cómo está Blake, por cierto? —preguntó el chico rubio, acercándose a ellas—. ¿Ha descansado bien?

—No estoy muy segura... y tampoco sé qué ocurrió anoche —respondió Yang, volviendo mostrar un semblante serio y preocupado—. Estaba... literalmente temblando.

—¿Quizás vio algo que la asustó? —sugirió Ruby—. Aunque Blake no se asusta fácilmente...

—Puede que solo algo la asustara de repente y el miedo permaneciera con ella durante un tiempo —dijo Jaune.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —se alzó la voz de Blake, la cual se podía oír a espaldas de ellos tres. Parecía que había despertado poco antes y, parada en medio de las escaleras, escuchó parte de la conversación—. Estoy bien.

La fauno bajó aquellas escaleras para llegar hasta donde se encontraban en pie sus compañeros, quienes permanecían aún algo extrañados; Blake no tenía buen aspecto, y estaban seguros de que su noche no había sido demasiado plácida o agradable. Sabían que no debían presionarla y que ella decidiría el momento de sincerarse y narrar lo que sucedió, pero Yang estaba dispuesta a aprovechar cualquier despiste de los demás huéspedes de la casa para quedarse a solas con su compañera y preguntarle directamente.

Nora y Ren fueron los siguientes en cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal hacia el interior, dando así por finalizada su exploración en busca de los dos desaparecidos. Jaune les dio la bienvenida a sus dos compañeros de equipo e insistió en prepararles algo que les ayudara a reponer energías, ocupando de nuevo la zona de la cocina. Ruby habría preferido quedarse y comprobar el estado de Blake, pero una señal de su hermana le hizo ver que debía dejarles un momento de intimidad. Sabiendo lo persuasiva que podía llegar a ser Yang, Ruby no dudó en aceptar dicha petición e ir a la cocina a colaborar en la tarea de Jaune.

—Supongo que sigues preocupada... —decía la fauno mientras sus pequeñas orejas de gato se inclinaban hacia abajo, dando muestra de arrepentimiento.

—Y yo supongo que tú sigues asustada —comentó la chica rubia, cruzándose de brazos—. No tienes buen aspecto, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, y quiero... contarte lo que pasó —parecía hacer lo posible por no encontrarse con aquellos ojos violeta, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo—. Recuerdas el lugar donde estuvimos ayer, ¿verdad? Vayamos de nuevo esta noche y te lo mostraré.

—Bien —Yang quedó satisfecha por la proposición de su compañera. Al menos podría ver qué era aquello que desconcertó tanto a Blake y, si resultaba ser algún nuevo tipo de Grimm, acabar con ese monstruo entre las dos.

Desde luego, aquella noche se presentaba interesante; tanto Qrow como Oscar se encontraban aún en paradero desconocido y había comenzado a nevar tímidamente sobre los amplios terrenos de Argus. A Yang le gustaban los retos, y sentía que esa noche iba a ser especial; más por el hecho de que ella fuera la única a la que Blake permitiera acercarse en cuanto a sus pensamientos y temores. Había aceptado confiar en ella y estar a su lado hasta el final.

Era el turno de Weiss y Ruby para hacer la correspondiente búsqueda esa vez, pero Yang y Blake salieron igualmente solo con el objetivo de volver al lugar en el que la fauno comenzó a estar en aquel estado de nerviosismo. Ambas caminaban en silencio bajo la nieve mientras se dirigían a su destino, aunque aquella discreción solo consiguiera aumentar la curiosidad de la chica rubia. Las calles estaban particularmente solitarias aquella noche; no parecía haber nadie en los alrededores, y solo de vez en cuando se alcanzaba a oír el murmullo de la gente en los locales cercanos.

—Yang... —habló por fin la fauno. Hasta ese momento la sensación de Yang había sido estar caminando sola por la zona—, ¿tienes frío?

—Un poco, pero es soportable —respondió ella, con toda la naturalidad que podía—. ¿Y tú?

Al no escuchar una respuesta clara de Blake, Yang se detuvo para llamar su atención. No tenía intención de decirlo, pero sí que parecía tener frío pues su piel de gallina la delataba. La chica rubia no dudó en acercarse y arroparla por un instante, otorgándole un cálido abrazo que ambas parecían extrañar. ¿Extrañar? En aquel momento podrían haber jurado que lo necesitaban con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué era aquello entonces, si no era amistad lo que sentían? Si cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, parecían rogar por más cercanía; cada vez que sus voces se hacían oír, su interior pedía que las palabras fueran más directas y sugerentes; si todo lo que anhelaban al abrazarse era que aquel momento jamás terminara y, quién sabe, quizás ir más allá de lo que daba impresión de ser un amistoso abrazo, pero que para ellas se volvía cada vez más dulce, íntimo y hasta romántico.

—Gracias —dijo la fauno, agradeciendo que Yang siempre estuviera atenta a ella. Pocas veces se equivocaba en lo que necesitaba, y aquella vez no era una excepción. Blake se alejó entonces un poco para poder observar su rostro y hablarle con seriedad—. Eres mi mayor tesoro.

—¿Eh? —Yang se sorprendió de inmediato, pues no era habitual ver a Blake actuar de aquella manera. Cierto era que había notado a su compañera un tanto extraña desde la noche anterior, y bastante pensativa.

—Aquí es —anunció la fauno, antes de avanzar un poco más en su camino. Parecía orgullosa de haber conseguido llevarla hasta allí. Se detuvo justo en el punto donde Yang la había dejado la noche anterior para preguntar en aquel local y miró hacia su compañera sonriendo de una forma un tanto maliciosa—. Acércate, Yang.

Dudó por unos instantes, pues comenzaba a ver algo en Blake que no le era familiar: la persuasión. Blake no solía tratar de convencerla con muestras de cariño que luego quedaban en el aire, o que tampoco significaban mucho más que el simple intento de convicción. Yang se aproximó despacio, casi con cautela, a la chica que a pocos metros la esperaba.

—Yang —la fauno la sujetó de la chaqueta y la acercó aún más hasta que, de forma ágil y contundente, un solo beso robara de los labios de la chica rubia. Yang no podía terminar de creerlo, quedándose inmóvil ante tan inesperado hecho—, ¿me quieres?

Las palabras habían quedado en el más absoluto olvido; ¿qué demonios podía responder después de lo que Blake había hecho? Incluso parecía que la fauno no se contentaba con aquello último, pues le sonrió acto seguido con ternura al verla tan desconcertada. Yang estaba en lo cierto cuando pensaba que esa noche iba a tener cierto carácter especial; jamás habría pensado ver a Blake preocupada a niveles tan extremos, aunque menos aún esperaría que ésta la besara con tanta confianza y sin previo aviso. "¿Pero quién eres tú? Ni siquiera te reconozco, Blake", pensaba la joven cazadora mientras fijaba sus ojos en aquel rostro frente a ella, casi buscando cualquier indicio que le permitiera entender lo que había estado sucediendo durante aquellas últimas horas.


	3. Chapter 3

La temperatura en las amplias calles de Argus seguía su cruel descenso; tanto Weiss como Ruby hubieran deseado quedarse refugiadas aquella noche, pero su deber era seguir su búsqueda para encontrar al joven Oscar y a Qrow Branwen. Obviamente, para la líder del equipo RWBY, Ruby Rose, más que un deber era una necesidad; después de todo, era su tío el que se encontraba desaparecido.

—Ya que Yang y Blake están en la misma zona de ayer, deberíamos avanzar en sentido contrario para abarcar más terreno —sugirió Ruby.

—Sí —aceptó Weiss—. Pero... ¿por qué salieron de nuevo hoy?

—No lo sé, pero Yang parecía muy segura de querer hacerlo —suspiró la joven Rose. En realidad tenía cierta curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido entre ellas dos desde la pasada noche.

—Al menos no estarán desprotegidas, vi a Blake coger todas sus armas.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Ruby. ¿Acaso Blake pensaba luchar contra algo aquella noche?

—Supongo que para protegerse, por si hay alguna complicación —comentó Weiss, mientras trataba con sus brazos de abrigarse lo máximo posible—. De todas formas, no debieron salir con este frío. Me estoy congelando.

—Pensé que no tendrías frío ni aunque nevara —respondió Ruby, un tanto confundida.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Weiss, con curiosidad. Ruby solo la miró unos segundos sin decidirse a contestar.

—Por nada —dijo finalmente, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al frente.

"Ice Queen", pensó.

...

Los segundos pasaban sin detenerse mientras Yang trataba de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su fiel compañera, Blake Belladonna, se comportaba de una forma que jamás habría esperado ver. Ambas tan próximas mientras la fauno sujetaba aún parte de la chaqueta de Yang, como no queriendo dejarla escapar; ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué así, de repente? Demasiadas preguntas se acumulaban en la mente de la chica rubia como para intentar formularlas en un orden lógico; pero, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Blake la liberó de su firme agarre y se separó unos centímetros.

—Responde, Yang.

Y más presión caía sobre ella. Aquella pregunta a traición que su compañera le había hecho, esa que le pedía confesar si la quería o no, se volvía en ese momento más difícil de responder.

Su vista se nublaba por momentos, pero alcanzaba a oír unos pasos aproximarse lentamente hacia ellas. Yang no le dio demasiada importancia, puesto que miraba a Blake y ésta no parecía mostrar señales de peligro alguno; sería cualquier transeúnte que paseaba por las calles camino a su hogar, o quizás incluso Ruby y Weiss en su turno de búsqueda. Lamentablemente para ella, no podía estar más equivocada. En medio de aquel caos interior y de aquel frío intenso que podía llegar a helar la sangre, una sola voz se alzó para romper el sepulcral silencio que a ambas rodeaba. Una voz que, grave y sonora, se hacía oír por sí misma.

"Miren a quiénes tenemos por aquí... Blake... y Yang".

Yang dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, esperando que fueran Oscar o Qrow; pero aquel individuo no era ninguno de ellos. Destacaban en él sus ropajes en tonos oscuros, acompañados de bordados en rojo. También, una venda igualmente oscura cubría sus ojos; aquellos que, sin necesidad de preguntar, sabía que se dirigían directamente hacia ellas. Aquel hombre era el malvado y peligroso Adam Taurus, líder radical del White Fang y peor pesadilla para Blake Belladonna.

Yang adoptó rápidamente una postura de combate, sintiéndose amenazada; Blake la siguió de inmediato, pero aquello solo provocó que el hombre frente a ellas sonriera ampliamente.

—¡Ni te acerques! —exigió Yang. La tensión que sentía en aquel instante era notoria en su voz, pues llegaba a temblar al igual que sus manos. Adam parecía no inmutarse ante aquella advertencia, quedándose de pie donde se encontraba inicialmente—. ¡Somos dos contra ti, así que no te atrevas a intentar nada!

—¿Eso crees? —respondió éste de forma tranquila y presuntuosa. Pareció entonces dirigirse a Blake, la cual se relajó y abandonó su posición de combate.

—¿Blake? —la chica rubia la miró confundida. ¿Acaso no estaba dispuesta a defenderse ante aquel infame asesino?

La fauno giró su rostro hacia ella entonces; ¿aquello que podía ver en su mirada era culpabilidad o simplemente una profunda tristeza? Yang ya había percibido la tranquilidad que mostraba el miembro radical del White Fang, y eso aún le provocaba más desconfianza; ¿por qué Blake la había llevado allí esa noche? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió la noche anterior para que se asustara tanto? La chica rubia podía ver cómo Adam Taurus sonreía, casi queriendo disimular las inmensas ganas que tenía de reírse de la situación. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más escandalizó a la joven cazadora fue ver a su propia compañera, Blake Belladonna, girarse por completo hacia ella y adoptar esa anterior posición de combate, preparándose para luchar contra ella.

—Blake... —alcanzó a decir Yang, mientras el miedo la invadía por completo. Le era casi imposible mantenerse serena ante lo que estaba presenciando; ¿su compañera traicionándola y aliándose con la persona que más les había hecho sufrir?—. ¿Por qué, Blake? ¿Acaso... vas a enfrentarte a mí?

—Te daré un consejo, Yang... —se hizo escuchar Adam, quien había permanecido callado hasta ese momento. Parecía estar disfrutando como nunca de lo que veía—. Nunca confíes en nadie.

—Le has hecho algo, ¿verdad? —se negó ella a oírle—. ¡Ésta no puede ser Blake!

—Sí que lo es. Y, en realidad, ya lo sabías, Yang... Sabías que ella te traicionaría tarde o temprano —Adam no reparaba en tratar de hacer enfadar a la chica rubia. Después de todo, la había odiado desde el día en el que la vio por primera vez—. Ella no puede olvidarme.

—¡Cállate! —gritó la joven.

—Qué iba a ver ella en ti... Ni siquiera eres una de ellos; eres una más de esos humanos, aquellos que tanto despreciamos —Adam veía cómo los ojos de Yang se iban enrojeciendo hasta llegar a un intenso color sangre. La furia en su mirada no habría tardado en convertirse en un intento de ataque si no fuera porque iba desarmada.

—¡Ella no es como tú! —Yang se dirigió a Blake, pero ésta no bajaba la guardia, haciendo que la chica rubia se quedara a una distancia prudente—. ¡Blake, reacciona! ¡Te está manipulando! Sé que tú... ya no lo amas —parecía mostrar cierta tristeza en su última intervención.

Adam había detectado algo más en las palabras de la joven cazadora, algo aún más profundo. Ver aquello no le fue de ningún agrado, y consiguió irritarle hasta tal punto de avanzar hasta Yang y tratar de golpearla. Afortunadamente, la chica rubia fue ágil y se cubrió con sus brazos para frenar aquel puñetazo, aunque eso le costara caer al suelo por el impacto. Adam, acto seguido, procuró quitarle importancia a lo que tanto le molestaba ver entre aquella chica y Blake y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de una forma un tanto tenebrosa.

—¿Es que no aprendiste nada en tu sucia academia, Yang? ¿O quizás esperabas que ella viera algo especial en ti? —su voz mostraba claramente su indignación por el posible hecho de que la joven cazadora intentara arrebatarle a Blake.

Yang, bastante crispada, trató de encararse con él de nuevo, cansada de sus constantes provocaciones, pero Blake se interpuso entre ambos rápidamente, empujándola hacia atrás y haciendo que la chica rubia se tropezara y cayera una vez más al asfalto de la carretera.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yang? —se volvió a burlar Adam, sabiendo que ella no se atrevería a hacer daño a la fauno—. ¿Ya no tienes fuerzas para luchar?

—Blake... no hagas esto, por favor —parecía que, ni aunque suplicara, aquella pesadilla acabaría; pero, aún así, se arriesgó a pedirle a su compañera que se detuviera.

Adam volvió a abandonar su posición y se acercó a Yang. Se agachó y, con una sola mano, la sujetó del cuello. La chica rubia no dudó en llevarse ambas manos hacia donde su agresor la tenía aprisionada, mientras una tranquila Blake era testigo imparcial de la agresión.

—¿Sabes por qué Blake te ha traído hasta aquí esta noche, Yang? —le dijo Adam, sin dejar de soltar su cuello—. Porque yo se lo pedí.

—¡Mientes...! —la chica rubia respondía como podía a la palabrería de Adam. Había instantes en los que dejaba de prestar atención al rostro de su agresor y dirigía su mirada hacia su compañera, esperando ver alguna reacción.

—Anoche tuve que esperar pacientemente a que os separarais, a que Blake se quedara sola. Le di una auténtica sorpresa apareciendo por aquí —explicó el hombre de forma calmada, como queriendo hacer a Yang escuchar atentamente cada palabra—. Rápidamente llegamos a un acuerdo: ella te entregaría a ti en su lugar.

Aquellas palabras eran simples, pero dolían como puñales. Blake no parecía inmutarse, ¿acaso no le había oído? ¿Es que era cierto que pretendía sacrificar su vida para salvarse ella? Incluso había perdido toda cuenta de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que fijó su mirada en aquellos llamativos ojos felinos. Ni qué decir que las palabras que pretendía pronunciar se habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta, sin intención de dar explicación alguna de la razón por la que su alma rota aún continuaba siendo testigo de aquel fatídico momento. Si bien Yang había decidido darle una oportunidad para que su estrecha amistad siguiera siendo la misma, no comprendía el porqué de aquel acto despiadado hacia ella. ¿Qué clase de cruel pesadilla era aquella? ¿Realmente la chica ante sus ojos era Blake Belladonna, o quizás solo la mismísima personificación del diablo?

Fue entonces cuando vio aquello, ese pequeño detalle que le dio una chispa de esperanza. Había visto a Blake pronunciar en silencio una palabra, una sola palabra que lo cambiaría todo. De sus labios había conseguido leer la palabra "tesoro". Sin duda, de todo lo que había sucedido, lo primero que comenzó a extrañar a Yang fue la actitud de su compañera. "Eres mi mayor tesoro", le dijo. ¿Desde cuándo Blake era tan explícita? Siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica de lo más reservada y misteriosa.

—Tesoro... —murmuró Yang inconscientemente, a lo que su agresor se mostró confundido.

La chica rubia sabía que no debía llamar mucho la atención, pues la fauno se preparaba para asestar un golpe a Adam a sus espaldas. Parecían los segundos más eternos de toda su vida, pero trató de no levantar ninguna sospecha mientras la mirada de aquel asesino aún se encontraba frente a ella. Hubiera deseado que Blake consiguiera dejarlo fuera de combate con un solo golpe, que ambas pudieran volver sanas y salvas al hogar de la hermana de Jaune; pero aquellos anhelos se desvanecieron parcialmente cuando Adam se percató del movimiento y se volvió furioso hacia Blake para detenerla. Se puso en pie y la golpeó hacia atrás para apartarla, al mismo tiempo que gritaba de rabia al ver lo que él creía que era otra traición más por parte de ella. Acto seguido, se giró hacia Yang con la misma impotencia; la joven cazadora temió lo peor cuando vio lo enfurecido que Adam se encontraba, ya que incluso su respiración era irregular. Un solo puñetazo, cargado de ira, le basto para dejar a Yang en estado semiinconsciente, llevando su nivel de aura a niveles ínfimos.

Los acontecimientos a partir de ese momento se volvieron confusos. Yang se encontraba tirada en plena calle, sin demasiadas posibilidades de levantarse y luchar junto a su compañera, mientras escuchaba los esfuerzos de Blake en su batalla con el líder radical del White Fang. Oía cómo Adam continuaba gritando y recriminando a la fauno por su repentina acción, y cómo Blake le respondía algo que no llegaba a percibir con claridad debido a su actual estado. Trató de buscarla con la mirada, pero solo alcanzaba a ver dos sombras que, enfrentadas como nunca, luchaban hasta un final que podía llegar a ser no muy afortunado.

De pronto, escuchó un grito desgarrador. Yang estaba segura de que Adam había herido a Blake en algún momento. Realizó un nuevo intento de incorporarse, consiguiendo levantar su cuerpo levemente; ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Blake estaría bien? Su vista aún estaba ligeramente nublada, pero consiguió encontrar a su compañera con la mirada; aún permanecía en pie, preparándose para atacar de nuevo. Las dos sombras se aproximaron de nuevo y, ésa vez, pudo escuchar con claridad el afligido quejido de Adam. Poco después, uno de los dos cayó al suelo.

—¡Yang! —escuchó la voz de Blake, llamándola repetidas veces. Era algo que la tranquilizaba, pues aquella voz la podía oír cada vez más cerca.

—Blake... —alcanzó a decir cuando percibió el calor de su compañera, la cual había llegado a su auxilio. Llevar su mano hacia el rostro de la fauno solo le sirvió para darse cuenta de su llanto.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No pretendía que te noquearan!

—Estoy... bien —con la ayuda de Blake, Yang consiguió en poco tiempo incorporarse por completo y ponerse en pie, acto seguido—. ¿Y tú? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Solo es una herida superficial en el hombro —respondió, y realmente Yang pudo comprobar de un vistazo que no era tan grave.

—¿Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto?

—Adam... se presentó ante mí anoche cuando tú entraste a aquel bar en busca de Oscar y Qrow —explicaba la joven fauno—. Me amenazó. Me dijo que te mataría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Incluso nos siguió hasta la casa de la hermana de Jaune, sabiendo así dónde nos refugiábamos y poniendo a todos los demás en peligro.

—Podríamos haberlo enfrentado entre todos —sugirió Yang.

—No... Adam siempre espera el momento en el que estás vulnerable, por ello esperó hasta que me encontrara sola. Nunca se dejaría cazar por varios de nosotros. Y dijo que no te mataría si volvía al White Fang y te convencía de unirte también.

—¿Y le creíste...?

—Claro que no —confesó, rotundamente—. Y tampoco me importaba lo que pensara hacer después, porque no iba a dejar que nos arrastrara a ambas a su antro de asesinos en primer lugar —Blake sujetó el rostro de Yang con suma delicadeza—. Te dije que te protegería.

—Tu forma de protegerme ha sido muy original... —bromeó, a sabiendas de que posiblemente ambas necesitarían recuperarse después de aquello.

—Siento haberte puesto en peligro, no era mi intención —le dijo, atreviéndose después a besar sus labios.

"¿Los besos sí eran de verdad?", pensó Yang. Hasta ese momento había tenido la certeza de que eran parte de la actuación de su compañera para tratar de persuadirla frente a Adam. No le dio mayor importancia y correspondió a la que era su amiga o "algo así", según ella, y comenzó a percibir con firmeza los suaves labios de Blake. Aquello era una auténtica locura, que un asesino demente hubiera agilizado lo que, al fin y al cabo, era inevitable: dejar atrás el pasado y dar rienda suelta al profundo amor que ambas sentían. Casi podía oír una melodía acompañándolas en aquel instante, guiando y armonizando cada beso que se regalaban.

Estaba tan distraída y, a la vez, tan atenta a los labios de Blake, que apenas notó el leve pinchazo que en su estómago provocó la espada de Adam, el cual se había levantado una vez más, ciego por los celos, para asestar el golpe final y atravesar a Blake por la espalda con su katana.


	4. Chapter 4

Habían existido ciertas ocasiones en las que podría haberle dicho cómo me sentía en cada momento, qué pensaba sobre ella o por qué la quería a mi lado. Blake; mi compañera, mi amiga... y mi amada. Tantas veces irrumpió en mi mente el deseo de decirte cuánto significas para mí, y cuánto me destrozaría el hecho de perderte. Quizás mi mayor error fue el confiar en que nada cambiaría, que tú estarías siempre ahí y que nada nos separaría. Un error realmente imperdonable.

No sabría expresar lo mucho que me horroricé al ver aquella espada atravesada en tu costado, después de haberme cortado a mí también en el mío por haber estado tan cerca de ti en ese momento. Tu rostro parecía indicar sorpresa y temor; tú también sabías quién te había atacado por la espalda, sin necesidad de girarte o preguntar siquiera. Los segundos pasaban, pero parecían intervalos de tiempo eternos. Dirigí mi mirada directamente hacia tus ojos y sujeté tu rostro con suma delicadeza, como si por el hecho de tocarte pudiera herirte más de lo que ya estabas, y las lágrimas brotaron frenéticamente de los míos. ¿Qué podía hacer yo ahora? Mi vida había acabado antes de empezar.

El calor en mí se hizo presente de forma abrasadora. Podía sentir mi pelo envuelto en llamas y mis pupilas en su estado más agresivo y feroz. Aquel sentimiento era tan desgarrador que me destruiría si no descargaba toda mi ira en ese momento. Adam aún permanecía allí, detrás de Blake, sin capacidad de moverse demasiado y con aspecto cansado. Aún así, el muy desgraciado había utilizado sus últimas fuerzas para llegar hasta nosotras y vengarse de la manera más cruel posible. Grité de rabia. Grité como nunca creí que podría gritar, y pude ver en Adam un último esfuerzo por sonreír con malicia hacia mí. Él sabía que no saldría vivo esta vez, pero trató de asegurarse de que Blake tampoco lo hiciera y de dejarme a mí sin ella. En pocos instantes me tuvo frente a él, sujetándole por el cuello con ambas manos; Blake, sin embargo, se desplomó en el suelo en cuanto no pudo mantenerse más en pie. Quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho, y nada ni nadie impediría que le matara allí mismo. Aún en llanto, liberé su cuello para poder usar mis puños y golpearle con todas mis fuerzas. Maldecía su existencia a pleno grito y lloraba desconsolada, pero no era capaz de detenerme; el fuego en mi interior era más fuerte y controlaba por completo mis movimientos.

Después de unos instantes, había perdido la cuenta de cuántos huesos había roto en aquel cuerpo que ya yacía inmóvil ante mí, sin vida. Caí de rodillas junto a él por el cansancio, pero no pude evitar seguir mirándole con verdadera ira en mi interior. En ese momento recordé aquello que era más importante y que mi locura me había hecho obviar durante ese intervalo de tiempo: Blake. Me puse en pie como pude y corrí torpemente hacia ella hasta dejarme caer a su lado. La tomé entre mis brazos y temí lo peor; la espada seguía clavada en su cuerpo y no podía extraerla sin que alguien como Jaune estuviera allí, puesto que aquella arma hacía de tapón sobre la herida y al retirarla la sangre empezaría a brotar con intensidad. Saqué entonces rápidamente mi _scroll_ para pedirle ayuda e indicarle dónde nos encontrábamos en plena calle. Realmente parecía asustado cuando recibió mi llamada; algo bastante comprensible, ya que me veía llorar mientras le hablaba y no era muy habitual en mí. Con Jaune ya de camino, rasgué parte de mi ropa para intentar presionar sobre el costado de Blake, alrededor de donde se alojaba la maldita katana, y hacer que aguantara un poco más, al menos lo suficiente como para recibir la ayuda que llegaría en unos instantes o despedirme para siempre.

—Blake... —la llamaba entre sollozos. Ella parecía oírme, pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas para mirarme. Su cabeza se tendía hacia atrás, y sus ojos se encontraban parcialmente cerrados—. ¿Por... por qué, Blake? ¿Por qué tú? Preferiría haber sido yo...

—Yang... —pronunció mi nombre, casi en un susurro. Siempre había amado cómo sonaba cuando ella me llamaba, aunque nunca se lo confesara, y en aquel momento sentía que ese sonido tan habitual me iba a partir el alma en dos.

—¡Blake, estoy aquí! Aguanta, Jaune viene de camino y podrá hacer algo para que te recuperes —le dije, aunque en mi interior sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Jaune debía llegar de inmediato o su cuerpo no resistiría ni varios minutos. Blake se esforzaba para buscarme con la mirada, pero rápidamente le impedí hacerlo—. No te fuerces, por favor, intenta ahorrar energías.

—Yang... yo... —me hablaba de nuevo. Traté de sujetar su cabeza con cuidado mientras mi otra mano seguía sobre su herida, intentando detener la hemorragia. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que seguir esforzándose para hablar? De lo único que tenía que preocuparse en aquel momento era de moverse lo menos posible.

—Te lo suplico, Blake... no hagas esto más difícil.

—Te... quiero...

Estaba convencida de que mis ojos no podían derramar más lágrimas hasta que escuché aquellas dos palabras. Blake se había dado cuenta de mi incesable llanto y trataba de elevar su mano para alcanzar mi rostro cabizbajo, pero no lo lograba.

—¡Por favor...! —pedía al cielo, sin obtener respuesta alguna—. ¡No quiero separarme de ella!

Su respiración se volvía cada vez más entrecortada. Maldita sea, ¿de verdad todo va a acabar así?

Mi atención estaba completa e irrevocablemente dispuesta por y para ella, tanto que mis oídos no escuchaban mucho más además de sus silenciosos quejidos e intentos de hablar; pero alcancé a oír algo más, ¿acaso aquellas eran voces humanas? Miré a nuestro alrededor y pude ver a Jaune correr hacia nosotras desde la lejanía, acompañado de Ren y Nora.

—¡Yang! —gritaba aquel chico. Fue entonces cuando vi una salida, una esperanza de que todo podía salir bien. Mi mente supo reaccionar y despertar de ese estado de abatimiento en el que me había encontrado hasta ese momento. Miré a Blake de nuevo, y juré que no me permitiría verla morir ese día.

—Blake, puede que esto te duela un poco —le dije; y, tras ello, coloqué su cuerpo de perfil, permitiéndome un mejor acceso a la empuñadura de la espada que atravesaba su costado—. ¿Confías en mí?

Ella asintió con dificultad y se preparó para aquel momento, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. En pocos segundos fui extrayendo la katana de Adam de su costado, intentando ignorar los gritos ahogados de Blake. Conforme iba sacando la espada, el tapón que formaba en la herida desapareció y la sangre comenzó a brotar sin control. Afortunadamente, Jaune llegó poco después de que terminara de extraerla; rápidamente se colocó junto a Blake y unió sus manos sobre ella para hacer uso de su semblanza. Tuvimos que esperar unos instantes para apreciar si habían llegado a tiempo, pero Blake pareció empezar a estabilizarse. Comprobé su herida acto seguido, y en ésta había disminuido el flujo de sangre.

—Está funcionando —confirmó Ren con una sonrisa. Jaune levantó la mirada y le devolvió el gesto, para después dirigirse a mí y sonreírme también. Aquello me hizo inmensamente feliz, aunque mi rostro aún no fuera capaz de demostrarlo.

—Eso estuvo cerca —intervino Nora—. Menos mal que Yang estaba con ella.

—Ambas hacen un buen equipo —le dijo Jaune, mientras seguía trabajando en estabilizar a Blake—, y ambas saben protegerse mutuamente.

Era increíble cómo Blake iba recuperando el color en sus mejillas. Estaba tan concentrada en asegurarme de que su herida fuera sanando que apenas escuchaba la conversación de mis compañeros. En pocos minutos, Blake ya era capaz de incorporarse por sí misma hasta quedar sentada en el suelo; y ver aquello hizo que la sonrisa volviera a mi rostro. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí esperando por mi reacción, y yo no me atrevía ni a tocarla por temor a que aquel milagro se viera interrumpido. Pero ver sus ojos fue suficiente para tranquilizarme. Siempre lo había sido.

A pocas horas del amanecer llegamos al hogar de la hermana de Jaune. Weiss y Ruby habían regresado igualmente al enterarse de lo ocurrido, bastante preocupadas y preguntando por Blake todo el tiempo. Yo las ayudé a calmarse y les conté lo sucedido, haciendo que se sorprendieran como pocas veces lo habían hecho. Ruby me abrazó de inmediato al comprender el grave peligro al que había estado expuesta, y Weiss me confortó posando su mano sobre mi hombro y dedicándome una mirada seguridad y alivio.

—Es mejor que la dejemos descansar por ahora —les dije a ambas ya en aquel cuarto de la planta superior de la casa, donde Blake descansaba. Entre Nora y yo la habíamos ayudado a subir y acostarse en la cama para que su herida terminara de cerrarse correctamente, y Ruby y Weiss habían subido para ver cómo se encontraba—. Me quedaré aquí con ella y os avisaré cuando despierte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ruby pareció conforme con ello y, tras hacerme prometer que la avisaría, se retiró para no molestar. Weiss, en cambio, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta cruzada de brazos.

—Entonces... —empezó a decir, aunque yo ya sabía a dónde quería llegar—, ¿Adam quería matar a Blake solo porque ella eligió estar contigo?

—Es un posible resumen, sí —respondí. Tras una breve pausa, añadí—: Era un acosador y un asesino, y sus celos al final fueron su perdición.

—Parece un triángulo amoroso temerario... —indicó, con su clásica mirada de pesadez. Me hizo sonreír al instante.

—Quizás lo sea.

Ella me miró con cierta duda en sus ojos, pero no necesitó mucho más para saber a qué me refería. Rio en silencio y dirigió su mirada hacia Blake, dormida en aquella cama.

—A Ruby le encantará —dijo, antes de volver a dirigirse a mí—. Avísanos cuando despierte y hayas hablado con ella.

Su madurez saltaba a la vista, pues sabía perfectamente que Blake y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente después de todo lo ocurrido. Se marchó entonces con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, dejándome allí con mi compañera.

Me senté sobre el borde de la cama y la observé mientras dormía. Realmente parecía muy cansada, incluso habían aparecido en su rostro leves marcas de ojeras; aunque más bien podrían ser debidas al hecho de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte. De todas formas, estaba tranquila de verla dormir tan plácidamente. Sus orejas felinas se encontraban relajadas, y las mantas con las que contaba aquella cama la cubrían para mantener su calidez. Había sido una noche demasiado larga y habría caído dormida yo también de no ser por haber escuchado su voz, la cual me llamaba; Blake acababa de despertar. No dudé ni un segundo en brindarle toda mi atención.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunté.

—Bien... Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Demasiadas emociones para una noche tan corta —dije, entre risas.

—Yang... —Blake trató de incorporarse, por lo que la ayudé de inmediato a sentarse y quedar recostada en el cabecero de la cama.

—No deberías moverte tanto, Blake. La herida podría abrirse de nuevo —la regañé, y ella pareció un tanto arrepentida. Un arrepentimiento más a su lista.

—Lo siento.

—¡No te disculpes por eso! —traté de suavizar un poco la conversación—. Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte, como tu compañera que soy.

—Me refería a... que siento lo que ocurrió esta noche. Te puse en peligro porque no fui precavida y, además, debería haberte hablado acerca de lo que pretendía hacer.

—No importa...

—¡Sí importa! —Blake elevó la voz, pero, en cuanto me vio sorprendida por ello, se relajó—. Adam podría haberte matado y yo corrí ese riesgo.

—Pero no lo ha hecho y estamos bien —dije, mientras le sonreía de la manera más dulce que podía. Blake a veces actuaba sin pensar demasiado, pero en el fondo era muy tierna, siempre tratando de proteger a quienes le importaban.

—Pensé que, si no te lo decía, todo parecería más creíble ante Adam... pero nada salió como esperaba. Lo siento, Yang.

—Deja ya de disculparte por todo —me resigné. No quería que se martirizara más por ello. Era cierto que podríamos haber muerto horas atrás, pero somos cazadoras y el peligro está siempre presente en nuestras vidas, lo queramos o no—. Para mí es suficiente con que sigas viviendo. Creí que te había perdido —y aquello pareció entristecerle un poco más, por el hecho de haberla preocupado; ¿acaso no iba a estar contenta con nada...? La tomé entonces de las manos con cuidado y mis ojos encontraron los suyos al fin—. ¡Blake, ya basta! ¿No puedes simplemente seguir adelante a mi lado, sin preocuparte por el hecho de lo buena o lo mala que seas para mí? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de ver que quiero quedarme contigo?

Su mirada me evitaba, de nuevo.

—¿No ves... que estoy completamente enamorada de ti? —dije, como jamás pensé que me atrevería a decir. Esas palabras tan cursis y románticas propias de las novelas que Blake leía en sus ratos libres, pero que eran las únicas capaces de expresar con suficiente claridad lo que sentía hacia ella—. Bueno, yo... Quiero decir...

—Me basta con eso —respondió, con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios. Estoy segura de que se habría echado a reír por mis balbuceos sin sentido si no fuera porque sabía que mis palabras eran sinceras—. Yo también quiero estar contigo... de esa forma.

¿Por qué seguía esperando? Si lo que más ansiaba en aquel momento era acercarme a ella y besarla hasta que volviera a dar otro amanecer. Supongo que su confesión también me tomaba por sorpresa y no era capaz de reaccionar, pero sí supo hacerlo ella cuando posó sus delicadas manos sobre mis mejillas y se acercó a mí sin siquiera pedirme permiso. En cualquier caso, habría sido un simple trámite, pues jamás la habría detenido. Sus suaves labios tocaron los míos para darles un profundo beso; un beso que solo sería para nosotras, y no para engañar a alguien más. Quizás no lo supiera en un principio, pero ahora podía afirmar que siempre deseé este momento. Mis manos fueron a parar a sus oscuros cabellos para convencerme de que seguía siendo Blake y que seguía siendo real, pues aquello parecía un dulce sueño del que jamás querría despertar.

—Eres mi mayor tesoro —dije aún presa de sus labios, provocando que ambas riéramos levemente.

Y entre risas nuestros besos se hicieron camino para seguir gritándonos en silencio lo mucho que nos necesitábamos. Y con cada beso la vida nos pareció menos cruel, el pasado menos amenazante y el futuro un poco más esperanzador. Esa misma noche, Oscar y Qrow volvieron a la casa por propia voluntad y, evidentemente, se mostraron intrigados por todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. El tío Qrow se interesó especialmente por Blake y por mí cuando supo que Adam había hecho aparición, pero le aseguré que ya no volveríamos a estar en peligro por su culpa y que un nuevo horizonte se presentaba ahora para nosotras. Y, por este proyecto de vida que ambas comenzábamos ahora, daríamos lo mejor de nosotras mismas y lucharíamos para que aquel tesoro que tanto amábamos siguiera creciendo para toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **Gracias por dedicar un poco de tiempo a leer este pequeño fic de mi autoría, para mí ha sido un auténtico placer aportar un fanfic más para los fans de RWBY.**

 **Tengo que hacer especial mención y agradecer a mi primera y única beta reader hasta la fecha: mi gran amiga, Miroz, quien siempre ha estado conmigo revisando los capítulos, dándome su opinión y sugiriéndome arreglos para desarrollar este fic. Ella es muy fan de RWBY y lo sigue desde hace años, por ello pienso que su labor como beta ha sido, cuanto menos, excelente.**

 **Me encantará volver a realizar otra aportación para esta serie en un futuro y, en ese caso, optar esta vez por un argumento para el llamado WhiteRose.**

 **Gracias por todo.**

 **Kyomori.**


End file.
